Dragon ball z movie 5:revenage of Cooler genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku.


I don't own DBZ

* * *

Flashback

Frieza i'm coming for you murderous self-serving traitor said Bardock.

You've lived long enough said Bardock.

Actually, it's been too long for my taste said Bardock.

Frieza listen we quit said Barbock.

Got it we don't work for you anymore said Bardock.

We're free said Bardock.

You can find some else to do your dirty work said Bardock.

Oh yeah said Bardock.

there's one last Saiyan said Bardock.

Deployed on a routine military operation the Saiyan baby Karae flies toward earth, missing the deadly surprise attack on her home planet. Her father Bardock confronts the assailants Frieza and his entire army alone said the Narrator.

This is for all the people we killed in your name said Bardock.

* * *

Scene changes to another ship.

That's the guy right there said a male voice.

Bardock said the male voice.

He doesn't look so threatening to me anyway he's space dust and there goes the planet said male 2.

Then he notices something.

Hmm, what's this? Someone's getting away said male 2.

Then tells a soldier to get him a better view.

That's it got it said the soldier.

Where is it going? Asks Salsa.

It looks like it's heading for a planet called earth

Leave it said A third male voice.

Someone is escaping said Salsa.

Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant said the male.

Let him clean up his own mess said the male.

I got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day said the male.

Why should I allow myself to get behind just to cover his mistake said the male.

Besides it's just a Saiyan child she's no threat to us said the male.

Ah! Look at him said the male.

What foolishness! He's so pleased with himself he's blinded by his arrogant pride said the male.

That could be king Vegeta on that space pod for all he knows said the male.

You got a lot to learn brother said Frieza's brother.

Let's get out of here said Frieza's brother.

* * *

Intro

* * *

On master Roshi's Island Goko divides the ocean with a blast.

Look at that said Roshi.

I can see clear to the mainland Goko! That's amazing said Roshi.

Awesome huh! Watch this I can make the walls go higher said Goko.

She just that with another blast.

 _Remarkable! She's never trained harder but she's so relaxed and confident about! Beating Frieza changed her thought Roshi._

* * *

Scene changes to Goko's house.

Gohan is once again studying.

There! Divide that by ten said Gohan.

Then his father comes in.

Hi! I thought my little scholar might be thirsty, here's some tea said Chicho.

Hey! What do you think you're doing said Chicho.

I know you're up to! Now you get out of here said Chicho.

Icarus! Leave Gohan alone he's trying to finish his homework said Goko.

What?! Did you hear what you're mother just said? Asks Chicho.

She told Icarus to leave you alone because you were doing your homework said Chicho.

Goko! Are you feeling ok honey? Asks Chicho.

Oh yeah, i'm feeling just fine said Goko.

You sure you don't have a fever Goko? Asks Chicho.

You sound a little strange said Chicho.

Oh yeah! I feel great I just Gohan to finish his homework said Goko.

Yep! I knew it knew it Goko has never cared if you finish your homework. Gohan i'm afraid there's something seriously wrong with your mother said Chicho.

Then he drank his son's tea.

I wonder if all this fighting has finally knocked a few screws loose in Goko's head said Chicho.

That's it she must have bruised her brain said Chicho.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen where Goko is searching for something.

Nope no here said Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to back to Chicho.

Oh no, my poor wife said Chicho.

He watches Goko in the kitchen.

She's a vegetable said Chicho.

* * *

Scene shift to Goko.

Alright! This outta be enough for a few days said Goko.

Then Chicho walks up to her.

* * *

Scene shifts to Chicho.

Oh no, I need to get her in bed before she hurts herself said Chicho.

He tries to grab Goko from behind but she moves away and he falls into the table.

Hey! Gohan hurry up and finish so we can go camping said Goko.

Chicho whatcha doin down there? Asks Goko.

Uh dear, you never mentioned this camping trip said Chicho.

That's why you wanted Gohan to finish his homework said Chicho.

Come on finish that later we're all waitin for ya little man said Goko.

Who's all? Asks Chicho.

We're all said Krillin.

Oh, I see ya had it all planned out said Chicho.

Well, what's more, important camping or homework? Asks Chicho.

Chicho i'm not an idiot said Goko.

Every mother knows the answer to that said Goko.

Camping, of course, said Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown Planet.

What? My brother killed by a Saiyan and a female at that, that's absurd said Frieza's brother.

How could a female Saiyan generate enough power to destroy Frieza? Asks Frieza's brother.

It happened my lord said a male voice.

This Saiyan has been living on earth, she launched right before Frieza blew the planet up said the male.

Then the brother said somethings about Frieza.

 _Father always spoiled him rotten thought Frieza's brother._

Sauzer said Frieza's brother.

Sir said Sauzer.

Prepare the ship for departure said Frieza's brother.

I don't know who this Saiyan thinks she is but no one attacks our family and lives said Frieza's brother.

Plot a course for earth said Frieza's brother.

* * *

Scene changes to Earth at the campsite by a river.

Well, the rice is almost done said Krillin.

The stew looks good said Krillin.

Now just need Goko to bring the fish and we'll be good said Krillin.

I don't what it is about camping but the food always tastes great said Oolong.

I think we're gonna wood if we're gonna keep this fire hot said Krillin.

Well, what do you say Gohan said Krillin.

Right said Gohan.

Let's see this outta do say Gohan.

Then he chopped the wood.

That's that said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes to a lake.

A huge fish appears and then Goko after.

Well, you're a little on the small side but just right for making sushi said Goko.

But then her expression turned serious.

* * *

Scene changes back to the campsite.

I got it Krillin said Gohan.

After a rustling sound, Gohan gets serious too.

Great bring it over Gohan said Krillin.

Then Krillin gets serious.

Hey, what all the squawking about? Asks Oolong.

I'm trying to relax over here said Oolong.

Behind you said Krillin.

Krillin said Gohan.

Night nighty said a goon.

This monkey destroyed Frieza? Asks the goon.

The Goko shows up.

Hey said Goko.

Well, what do you have here? Asks the goon.

My name is Goko, these are my friends said Goko.

Goko said goon 2.

This is the Saiyan that destroyed said goon 2.

You don't say said goon 1.

Let's kill her said goon 1.

Yeah, I wanna kill the woman who killed Frieza said goon 3.

This will be a pregious kill for us said Goon 1.

So who are you guys anyway? Asks Goko.

They announce their name and strike a pose.

Then attack her.

Great there's goes our camping trip said Goko.

Look out mom said Gohan.

She manages to dodge all their blows.

The dodge each every blow at they gave.

Come on Krillin you've got to get up said Gohan.

The blue-skinned man says something and Goko powers up.

She sends three blasts at each one of goons.

The first two block the blasts but Goko attack the green-skinned one.

But the attack doesn't go through, he grabs her and squeezes.

Take this said the orange one.

Moron what you do that for said the green one.

The blue one fires an attack but Goko catches it.

She tosses it to the others and it hits the orange one.

Thank goodness for my head retractable head said the orange one.

Sir, we didn't expect you said the blue one.

Goko turns to see something.

 _Frieza thought Goko._

 _But how? Thought Goko._

I'm coming mom said Gohan.

Gohan turn back this isn't the best place for you right now yells Goko.

This isn't the best place for anyone now said Cooler.

He fires eye beam at Gohan but Goko intercepts and takeS the shot.

Mom you've been hit said Gohan.

Then she fires a ki blast back at Cooler.

He deflects her blast.

They land in the river an go over the waterfall.

Then Cooler fires an attack into the river below which part the water and makes a crater but Goko and Gohan aren't there.

 _I can see how Frieza might have underestimated this one, she's somehow different from the rest thought Cooler._

 _Could she be a super saiyan? Thought Cooler._

His lackey praise him.

They're not dead said, Cooler.

You think she's alive? Said the blue lackey.

She's alive alright said Cooler.

Find her and kill her said, Cooler.

Further down the river Gohan and Goko emerge.

They make to the riverbank and Goko collapses.

Mom you okay? Asks Gohan.

Wake up mom said Gohan.

* * *

Scene to Cooler lackey's.

Uh, I don't the scouter is not picking up anything said the blue lackey,

It must be broken said the blue lackey.

Huph she's probably dead said the green lackey,

No one ever gotten hit by Cooler's death beam and lived to tell about it said the green lackey,

Far as I know said the green lackey.


End file.
